


Аэропорт

by Hermes_of_Crete



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airports, Gen, Mysticism, Public Transportation, Real Life, Realistic, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_of_Crete/pseuds/Hermes_of_Crete
Summary: У каждого места есть свои завсегдатаи, даже у аэропортов
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Аэропорт

— Ваш американо.  
— Спасибо большое, без сдачи — он как всегда протянул мне наличные.

Взял стаканчик с нарисованным на нем кленовым листиком, он вежливо улыбнулся и сел недалеко. Он часто отпивал из него. За окном в это время появился намек на рассвет.

Как и всегда я часто поглядываю на него в перерывах между обслуживанием редких посетителей. Только кажется, что аэропорты работают круглосуточно — ночью они обычно похожи на царство зомби. Хотя это, конечно, не относится к нашей кофейне. Джесс придет только к утру и мое единственное развлечение на эту ночь — наблюдать за ожидающими.

Он читает какую-то до ужаса старую книгу, которая, кажется должна прямо сейчас развалиться у него в руках. Вообще это выпендрежество — в наше время читать бумажные книги. Так никто не делает сто лет. Видимо ему все равно.

Вот уже второй год живу в этой странной закономерности. Когда этот парень улетает, моя смена в зале ожидания, когда встречает кого-то — в нашей большой кофейне в основном корпусе. Вообще у всех мест есть постоянные посетители, это я понял точно, работая официантом, кассиром и консультантом. Кто-то сходит с ума по хлопьям в форме звездочек, или новым телефонам, или фото из примерочных.

Когда я только пришел сюда пару лет назад в первый рабочий день — так себе денек — он заказал кофе. Джесс сказала, что это хорошее предзнаменование на будущее. Потом я узнал, что он здесь как цветок Майкл у нас за прилавком межу открытками с разными городами — часть семьи-коллектива. Не бывает месяца, чтобы он не появился в нашем аэропорту. Бог знает сколько лет подряд.

Его называют Призраком, хотя это имя никак не котируется с его внешним видом. Сегодня Призрак был в простой толстовке и джинсах, а не костюме — значит встречал кого-то из друзей. Так он помладше меня будет на вид — что-то типа двадцати-двадцати пяти. У него в кармане звонит телефон, а я, добавляя топпинг в кофе, невольно прислушиваюсь. Чем только люди не занимаются ранним утром, чтобы не уснуть. Так и с ума сойти можно.

— И тебе доброе утро, Альфред, я напротив кофейного киоска, совсем рядом, — он улыбнулся ответу, — ага, возьму.

Только отключившись, он посмотрел на меня. Черт, палево. Так глупо.

— Сделаете мне, пожалуйста, латте с корицей и ванилью и еще один американо.

Пока вожусь с кофе, замечаю, как к нему быстро приближается парень в легкой куртке. Ха-ха дурак, надо смотреть прогноз погоды, прежде чем куда-то лететь. Минус три за бортом, если верить табло.

Этого помню. Это в целом не сложно, Призрак в 90% случаев ждет либо его, либо одного француза в модном синем пальто. Они забирают заказ, болтая о чем-то. Но я не дослушиваю, в этот момент почти вбегает Джесс, на ее куртке липкий мокрый снег, а движения в такую рань чисто на автомате.

Через пару минут я уже жду автобуса на остановке, щурясь от ветра, мысленно уже падая в кровать. Существует поверье, что если встретишь Призрака, то смена будет легкая и короткая. Никогда не промахивалось — Джесс отпустила на 10 минут раньше, дай ей бог здоровья.

— Альфред, я все понимаю, но призраков не бывает, и даже, если Артур пообещал тысячу призраков на твой дом наслать, этого не случится.  
— Случится! Ты не знаешь Артура, — Альфред еще крепче обнял руку Призрака от холода или страха, — клянусь тебе, я что-то слышал тогда на кухне.  
— Ты не замерз? — тот приобнял его.  
— Не-а, — геройствовал его приятель, цокая зубами, — почему мы не можем поехать на т-т-такси?  
— Потому, что это не то, на что я могу тратить государственный бюджет. На автобусе в это время быстрее, чем ждать машину.  
— Артур же не пошлет призраков к тебе домой?  
— Ко мне иногда Иван на хоккей приезжает, думаю он не рискнет, — этот парень улыбается, это уже хороший знак, и Призрак улыбается в ответ.

Такие дети, ей богу. Ведь на каких-то важных должностях оба. Вообще странные люди. Если люди, а не нечисть какая-нибудь, потому как быть взрослыми и обеспеченными людьми и одновременно такими несерьезными это за гранью реальности.

— Так что ты именно там слышал? — Призрак спрашивает его.  
— Шорохи около окна такие как будто ткань какая-то, не знаю, шуршащая, — говорит он и закрывает глаза, — и запах еще. Такой приторный, клубничный или не знаю…

В этот момент он начал шмыгать носом, разворачивая голову в мою сторону. Вот мы называем этого парня Призраком, а ведь сами почти привыкли, работая в сфере услуг, быть полупризраками. Не самые вежливые люди видят нас механизмами. И вот сейчас, когда оба они уставились прямо на меня, показалось, что все-таки не сквозь.

Резко опускаю взгляд, поправляя ворот свитера под светлой курткой, замочек на ней цокает, друг Призрака вздрагивает, а его глаза округляются, самого его непроизвольно ведет назад от меня. Что происходит? Он был настолько в ужасе, что я на секунду испугался сам себя.

— Извините, я не приведение, меня зовут Арту… — договорить мне не дало то, что его лицо резко побелело, а потом он начал падать.

Я автоматически схватил его за руку, пытаясь таким образом удержать от падения. Тело наклонилось вперед и падать он начал уже на меня. Черт, угораздило же так вляпаться. Сам почти падаю от усталости. Пришлось выходить из автобуса и выволочить его на улицу. На близжайшей остановке я посадил его, оперев спиной о стекло. Я пытался немного отдышаться и отойти, поэтом не особенно слышал, что там говорит Призрак.

— Так как тебя зовут? — спросил я, отпивая от чашечки мастерски приготовленного капучино.  
— Моего младшего брата зовут Метью, а я Альфред, приятно познакомиться, — протянул свободную руку парень, который боялся приведений.

Вторая рука была занята бургером, уже вторым или третьим за последние десять минут. Даже удивительно, как в него столько влезало. Мы сидели в кофейне неподалеку от этой остановки. Так как она располагалась недалеко от аэропорта, работала круглосуточно. За окном в пол почти стих ветер, но снег стал падать просто огромными хлопьями. В этом была какая-то прелесть — сидеть здесь и завороженно наблюдать за этим с чашкой кофе, зная что вся прекрасная атмосфера испариться не более чем через полчаса. Потому что если задержаться в этом месте чуть побольше ни за что по этим отвратительным пробкам, черт бы их побрал, не доберешься.

— Альфред, сколько можно. Я — старше. Приятно познакомиться. Извините, за причиненные неудобства, просто так сложились обстоятельства, а мой брат крайне- крайне впечатлительный, а ваше имя… Оно, конечно, очень хорошее. Я ничего не имею против! — он отчаянно замахал руками и совсем покраснел.

Почему за столько лет никто из нас не подумал спросить его имя? Это же так просто. Даже глупая эта кличка — Призрак, совсем он не призрак. Обычный, блин парень. Даже имя есть, и родственники есть.

— Вы не слушаете меня, Альфред, извинись перед молодым человеком, — он выжидательно посмотрел на брата, тот кивнул и со всеми почестями и жеманными прелюдиями со мной помирился.

Даже в лице не изменившись. Что-то было в нем ветреное, простое во взгляде, что совсем не соответствовало возрасту. Какому возрасту? Черт, определить возраст этих парней на грани реального. Что-то между старшеклассниками и теми самыми холостяками около сорока или слегка за сорок. На грани реального, серьезно.

Тут у Альфреда зазвонил телефон, он ответил что-то типа: «Да, Джо, я снова в Канаду улетел, босс может не волноваться…» — а потом фраза затерялась далеко в коридоре. Важные шишки, ага.

— Вы же из Аэропорта ехали? — зачем-то спросил Метью-Призрак.  
— Да, я там работаю. В кофейне, возможно вы даже видели меня сегодня, — чем-то притягивал этот человек, с ним хотелось болтать.

Хотя Джесс вот всегда называет меня молчуном. Вот откуда она знает, наши смены почти и не пересекаются никогда.

— Да точно, вы совсем недавно там работаете. Латте у вас пока не идеальный, зато капучино очень хорош, американо тоже. — он засмеялся, — Надеюсь ваша кузина начинает выздоравливать. Думаю в марте ей должно стать немного легче.

Черт, откуда он знает про Хлою! Неужели заметил. Хотя да, она часто заглядывает в последнее время. Возле моей работы аптека, в которую она приходит забрать лекарства на заказ. Маленькая зараза, которая вечно выпрашивает себе какао на кокосовом молоке. И ведь не откажешь. Кажется, я начинаю расплываться в улыбке.

— Крайне на это надеюсь. Вы очень наблюдательны, — я повертел кружку в руках.  
— Намного больше, чем вы думаете. Только не поймите неприлично, — он снова немного смутился.  
— И в чем стимул такого поведения?  
— Ни в чем. Просто очень скучно иногда бывает ждать в аэропорту. Да и просто жизнь слишком долгая и скучная вещь, чтобы не отвлекаться на странности. Вот вам никогда не бывает скучно? Ведь подобный снегопад я, кажется, видел уже миллион раз, миллион раз пил кофе, смотрел на облака и на прохожих. Это со временем приедается.  
— Не согласен. Последний раз такой тихий и большой снегопад я видел совсем давно в детстве. Дорожные службы тоже с вами не согласятся, такой сюрприз едва ли успел им приесться. Зачем же все-таки наблюдать за людьми, ведь это не даст никакой выгоды, если только ты не писатель.  
— Совершено никакого. Разве все в этой жизни измеряется выгодой. Если так, мой брат никогда бы не стал со мной общаться в принципе, ну или летать в другую страну с поводом и без. Не совсем экономически выгодное мероприятие, верно? — он растянулся на стуле и посмотрел на меня как на маленького мальчишку, — С одной стороны, если не руководствоваться в своих выборах выгодой очень быстро станешь банкротом и уютная квартира смениться лавкой у вокзала, а с другой предыдущие поколения работали намного больше нас, чтобы была выгода, хотя чуть ниже, чтобы выжить, но у них оставалось время на не совсем полезные, но очень приятные вещи.  
— Разве наши предки были счастливее? — я спросил, а он как-то странно усмехнулся, как будто действительно знал правильный ответ, — Не думаю.  
— Очень возможно. По крайней мере, у них оставалось время на жизнь, а у вас его почти нет.

«Вас»? Почему «вас»? В этот момент пришел Альфред, лицо у него было очень расстроенное, как будто его пристыдили или обидели. Метью тут же отвлекся и как будто совсем забыл о нашем разговоре.

— Что он сказал?  
— Что мой и твой боссы недавно поссорились, и что меня по возвращении ждет порка. Ауч, я просто забыл, Метти, за что так жестоко! — он изобразил вселенскую драму, — Ведь у меня даже отмазки серьезной нет.

Он почти упал на стул и продолжил уныло поглощать свою еду. Заедание стресса — лучший метод борьбы со стрессом, проверенно. Так все-таки, что значит «вас»? О чем он вообще?

— Альфред не расстраивайся, что он тебе сделает. В конце концов можешь остаться у меня, хорошая профилактика для твоего строптивого босса, верно? — он смотрит с какой-то бесконечной любовью на брата, тот кивает, — Отлично, — и он резко поворачивается ко мне, — Нам уже пора, иначе по утренним пробкам не будет никакой возможности добраться. Кстати, виза для коренного канадца почти в любую страну мира не проблема, так почему бы не попробовать? Ну, нам пора.

Я даже не заметил, как они ушли. Серьезно, вот так просто. Конечно, да, у нас очень давно стоит эта пачка открыток. С девушкой, с которой мы хотели поехать в Париж, мы давно не вместе, а открытки вот, стоят. Однако это ни разу не очевидно. Но серьезно, я коплю на эту поездку уже почти полгода. И черт, почему бы нет!


End file.
